The Shadow Within Us All
by Roy Airheart
Summary: What if the nine tailed fox was not trying to destroy the village but trying to prevent something from happening that will change konoha as we know it. review if you like it


The Shadow within us all

(A/N, before the story starts I must say that this is a remake of the last story I wrote, I took some time to assess the problems in the last story, having said that I hope you like it.)

Chapter One the Beginning

* * *

It was a foggy morning in Konoha when the council got another death threat from another village. At first the council thought it was just a misunderstanding but after verifying it through anbu spies and more of them letters coming in they knew there was going to be a battle. "With no hokage and a destroyed village we don't stand a chance." Asuma told the council "we would have to make an evacuation in two days if we are to escape unscathed." "I think we should surrender," Danzo said "People listen, we found something that could deal with the problem at hand, it seems we are being blamed for something that has been inside us for generations, it makes no sense because we have never spoken of it since the Great War, which brings up the problem of who spoke of it," Hiashi told the group. "We will focus on who said it later, what can fix it?" Asuma said with curiosity "Kakashi tell him what you found that could fix this predicament," he said pointing to Kakashi "with pleasure, what I had found was a book on the temple of light, it caught my eye as I read how the sharingan rinnegan and byakugan were created, though it turns out there was a fourth eye required Kekki Genkai that is able to turn back the clocks of time. Due to its immense power anybody or anything that had it were slaughtered. Though there are 7 in this village who have it, I will not say their names due to the danger it might cause, even though they have it they have yet to use it. An interesting fact about it is its obtainable when chakra is from the user of the Kekki Genkai is transferred into another person, thought it has a rarity of one out of one thousand. Ok Back to what I was saying earlier, in this temple there is something that is supposed to teach you about the Kekki Genkai." Kakashi finally finished saying "so what you're saying is that we use that Kekki Genkai to travel into the past and fix what has been done?" the anbu said "yes, but it is highly unstable so it won't be that easy" "So your saying we trust this random book that you found that could be a fairy tale?" Hiashi retorted "Do we have any other choice." Kakashi replied calmly "I guess not but who are we sending to go?" he replied. "We will be sending in all of the Genins, before you get mad they seem to be the best fit for the mission and they are the ones with the will to do it. We shall send out the Genins as soon as we leave, lastly you must not say anything about what was said here today." Kakashi said dismissing them.

"Ughhhh" Naruto said waking._ What time is it_, he thought to himself as he got up and went to ichiraku ramen for breakfast, _Yesss today the ramen is twenty percent off_ he thought happily to himself as he ate the ramen when he was finished he decided to go and meet up with his teacher before he could get to the his team he saw all the Genins lined up and being having there names called by Kakashi to see if they were there. "Sasuke uchiha" "here" "Neji Hyuga" "Here" "Shikamaru Nara ...…. Shikamaru Nara?" Meanwhile at the Nara Compound everybody had left not noticing Shikamaru had just started to wake up, "what a drag, now I have to get up and do all this troublesome work of being a ninja." He sighed and drowsily walked out the door and to the center of the village to be there for road call (A/N I think that's what it's called) once he got there he was greeted by face palms and an angry Sakura. "What I miss" he said to everyone as he got in line "Well look who's early" Kakashi said chuckling as he finished saying the names. "As you all hopefully know you have all come here for an expedition to the temple of light we have little info on whereabouts but know this, you will be meeting up with another ninja along the way to help you though we can't disclose where, This is a S rank mission so be careful. You will leave in three hours exactly bring anything you will need, Good luck to you all" he finished up before dismissing everyone.

* * *

(A/N I know its short but it's only the first chapter so please review if you can. Thank you for reading)


End file.
